zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 3
This part will take you through your first visit to Windfall Island. King of Red Lions Link will awaken to a voice calling out to him. He finds himself on a boat, wondering both where he is and who it is that's talking to him. Then a dragon-shaped figurehead will turn and speak to the boy, scaring him. He will address himself as the King of Red Lions and speak about the mysterious person at the Forsaken Fortress named Ganon, who once had been sealed away but has now returned to threaten the world with his evil magic. He senses the boy's desire to rescue his sister and will offer his help in obtaining the only item that can defeat Ganon. However, the King of Red Lions will admit to Link that he as a sailboat has no sail. Fortunately, he has brought Link to an island where he can purchase a sail, though he can also stock up on whatever items he deems necessary to take with him. Windfall Island Windfall Island is the next place we need to visit to further progress in the game. Our first main goal is to purchase a sail for us to use on the King of Red Lions, but there are some other things we can do here which will come into play as we get further into the adventure. Purchasing a sail From where we start, head across the grass to the archway and past it follow the path through the town until you see a man dressed like an Eskimo standing behind a counter to your right. Talk to him, and in the GameCube version he will ask you to buy a certain item from him that costs 80 rupees. Say that you will (which you should be able to afford by now), and the Eskimo guy will give you that item -- which turns out to be a boat's sail. Since we'll only be using it on the King of Red Lions, you might as well set it on the Z button until near the end of the game, leaving you with just the X and Y buttons for useable items. In the Wii U version, he will ask you to first free a friend of his who's been put into prison, which turns out to be the person you'll meet in the next section, and once you free him, the Eskimo-dressed man will sell you his sail, which will automatically be raised when you get on board the King of Red Lions by pressing the A button. Meeting Tingle Return to the grassy area on the western part of the island, then go up the path toward the north where there's a stone tablet on a rock ledge. To your right before the rock ledge is a door. Enter it, and in the first room that you enter step on the floor button that's behind some jars to open a door. A funny-looking man in a green suit known to ''Legend of Zelda'' fans as Tingle will come out and thank Link for releasing him. He will give us a rather non-essential item called the Tingle Tuner which requires a Gameboy Advance and a special link cable to use with the game on the GameCube version. (In the Wii U version, Tingle will give you the Tingle Bottle that will let you communicate with other users playing this game.) He will also give us the Tingle Chart, which will only show you the location of Tingle Island, an important island that we'll visit Tingle on later on in the game. Meeting Mrs. Marie Go back to where you bought the sail from the Eskimo guy and continue from there up the steps to a red brick building, which is the shop of the bushy-bearded Lenzo the pictographer. Next to the shop is a school where you can talk to its teacher Mrs. Marie. She will tell you about a gang of four troublesome boys who have been misbehaving. Agree that you will talk to them on her behalf, then step outside the school and talk to all the children milling about. The one you want to talk to is Ivan, the kid wearing a hat who is the leader of a gang called the Killer Bees. Ivan will challenge Link to a game of hide-and-seek which, if Link finds all four kids without leaving Windfall Island or going into any buildings, they will promise to listen to him. So once the game is underway, it's time to find those kids, so here's where you can find them: 1. One is hiding behind a tall bush on the left as you run through the arch to the left of the school's entrance. 2. One is hiding behind a tombstone in the grassy area where the dancing fellow is. 3. One is hiding at the top of a tree nearest the mailbox, whom you can spot by using the Telescope and whom you can get to drop down by rolling right into the tree. 4. One is hiding behind a house on the west area of the island called the bomb shop. When you find each of the four children, they will jump out from their hiding places and start running around, and you'll have to run around and quickly catch them. Once all four children are caught, they will apologize for misbehaving in school, plus they will give Link a Piece of Heart, which will form a full Heart Container if four Pieces are collected. Talk to Mrs. Marie at the school after you caught the boys and she will thank you by giving you 50 rupees. Now go back outside and talk to the boys again, who will tell you it's Mrs. Marie's birthday and that a Joy Pendant would make an excellent gift for her. The boys have hidden a Joy Pendant in a tree near the bomb shop, so just roll right into the tree to get it. Show the Joy Pendant to Mrs. Marie and she will be so overjoyed that she will ask Link to get her 20 Joy Pendants. She will also reward Link with 20 more rupees. Now with those important things out of the way, let's rejoin the King of Red Lions and get onward with our adventure. NEXT: Dragon Roost Island. Category:Walkthroughs